I Will Take your Breath Away
by KuraiTsuky
Summary: No hay mucho que resumir, Hirako está en manos de Sousuke, tanto literal como metafóricamente y su oposición se resiente con el paso de los meses mientras lentamente pierde la esperanza. Advertencia: YAOI


I Will Take Your Breath Away

_Canónicamente es una continuación de 'I Will Not Bow' y aunque no es necesario haberlo leído, se recomienda. _

_No hay mucho que resumir, Hirako está en manos de Sousuke, tanto literal como metafóricamente y su oposición se resiente con el paso de los meses mientras lentamente pierde la esperanza._

_El título significa 'Te quitaré el aliento' y es una frase sacada del estribillo de 'I Will Not Bow' pero sigue sin ser Songfic._

_Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kubo Tite, de Shounen Jump y del estudio Pierrot, yo solo empleo a sus personajes (a los que me gustan) para escribir perversiones raras como esta. _

_Disfrutadla._

Doce lunas habían iluminado la habitación desde que había despertado en ella por primera vez, esa era la decimotercera, y las cosas solo habían cambiado para peor. Estaba sentado en la cama, un soldado acababa de llevarse los restos de su cena pues seguía encerrado entre aquellas cuatro paredes, y ahora esperaba que como cada noche, Aizen apareciera en el marco de la puerta. Como si lo hubiera cronometrado, en cuanto el primer rayo plateado pasó a través de la ventana, la figura del moreno ocupó gran parte del hueco de la puerta, caminó hasta él deleitándose con cada momento como si de un juego se tratara, aunque para él probablemente así fuera, tenía un sentido del humor bastante desagradable. El largo cabello castaño se movía con cada uno de sus pasos ligeros, acechadores, mientras se acercaba a su presa, esta estaba indefensa, con solo una yukata blanca ocultando la piel sedosa que pronto estaría bajo sus dedos. Cuando se acercó Shinji se levantó de la cama en un silencioso gesto de oposición, por su parte Aizen le quitó la ropa y lo arrojó de vuelta sobre la cama sujetándolo rápidamente con sus manos y el poder de su reiatsu, no iba a permitir que se rebelara físicamente como las primeras veces. Le abrió las piernas sin ningún cuidado mientras se quitaba rápidamente la ropa, casi arrancándola de su cuerpo, ante la necesidad de entrar en el rubio. Manoseó duramente su cuerpo mientras con la otra mano acariciaba muy lentamente su erección dura y húmeda, ansiosa por penetrar el estrecho pasaje de Hirako Shinji. No esperó más, no veía la necesidad de hacerlo, mientras que su antiguo capitán no mostró reacción alguna, como si no le importara lo que estaba pasando o fuera siquiera consciente.

Hacía tiempo ya que se había dado cuenta de su error al subestimar al moreno, pero nunca lo había acusado tanto como en aquel momento, al notar los movimientos de este sobre su cuerpo retorció las sábanas entre sus dedos y apretó los dientes sin querer darle la satisfacción de mostrar su sufrimiento, Aizen se lo había arrebatado todo, pero se negaba a deleitarlo además. Sus tobillos fueron colocados sobre los fuertes hombros de Sousuke que apretó su miembro flácido como queriendo hacerle reaccionar, pero pareció perder interés al ver que no conseguía nada.

Sintió el grueso miembro entrar en su interior, ya no le rompía como las veces anteriores, solo se deslizaba con dificultad ayudado por el líquido preseminal, adentro y afuera, una y otra vez. Cerró los ojos sin poder evadirse de la realidad, dolía, su orgullo le dolía demasiado como para ser ignorado. Aizen observó los gestos de dolor del rubio y salió de su interior ligeramente enfadado, eso no era lo que había querido, era como si poco a poco la personalidad ardiente de Hirako fuera evaporándose y no lo soportaba. Se estaba quedando vacío por dentro, ya ni siquiera había un ápice de vida en sus ojos.

Sintió los dedos del moreno recorriendo su miembro pero estos no consiguieron despertarle de su letargo, ni hacer que su mirada se aclarara durante un solo instante, en el fondo de su alma había tanto dolor que apenas sentía las caricias, entonces, cavilando todavía atrapado por su propia mente se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria, que jamás la había tenido y ahora ya no sabía qué hacer, el túnel se había cerrado en el extremo, y ni siquiera tenía a quien rezar. La soledad era la mayor maldición, pues siempre había tenido a alguien pese a su sufrimiento, pero en aquel momento estaba completamente _solo_, aferrándose al reflejo de una esperanza que hacía mucho tiempo se había desvanecido, abandonándolo también. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla sorprendiendo a Sousuke que, cada vez más, se iba quedando sin ganas de sexo, había querido ver su rendición ante él, no ante la vida, porque aunque respirara Shinji ya estaba muerto, con la mirada perdida, clavada en el techo pero sin ver absolutamente nada. Su erección se había bajado, así que molesto, se vistió dejando al rubio tumbado sobre la cama en la misma posición, sin cubrirlo ni hacer ningún gesto de cariño, no podía aceptar que hubiera pensado alguna vez en amarlo.

Con una mueca de disgusto Aizen abandonó el cuarto sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, no pensaba volver, ni siquiera para matarlo, y sabía que no se movería de allí, las muñecas rotas nunca se escapaban de sus amos. Estaba furioso, simplemente era incapaz de creer que se hubiera equivocado tanto respecto a Hirako, pero se obligó a desterrarlo de su mente, no merecía ni dos segundos de su tiempo. Se levantó lentamente y parpadeó varias veces para humedecer sus ojos que habían comenzado a secarse, después miró su cuerpo desnudo, como si jamás lo hubiera observado antes, pasó los dedos por sus brazos y piernas reencontrándose consigo mismo, y recordó. Recordó todo lo que Aizen le había arrebatado, toda su vida, el odio tomaba de nuevo el control de sus acciones, de su mente. Se puso en pie vistiéndose con la yukata que estaba tirada en la silla de mala manera, se ató el cinturón y respiró hondo. Vio la puerta abierta, sintió el viento en la cara, con paso lento, temeroso, caminó fuera del cuarto y fue como si descubriera el mundo entero. Casi pudo notar la vieja determinación retomando posiciones en su interior, no iba a huir, tenía una mínima oportunidad de hacerlo pero no pensaba aprovecharla, si nadie se oponía a Aizen él lo haría y no estaría solo, tras él tendría los recuerdos a los que no podía decepcionar. Caminó por el largo pasillo vacío sin encontrar oposición, atravesó salas vacías sin saber muy bien hacia donde se dirigía tan solo guiándose por los restos del reiatsu de Aizen.

Andando llegó a un amplio salón del cual la función era apreciable a la vista, en el centro mismo una gran escalinata conducía hasta una elaborada silla tallada en piedra, donde Aizen Sousuke miraba a la nada con gesto aburrido. Las pupilas plateadas se clavaron en sus ojos castaños como si quisiera taladrarle con la mirada, pero se toparon con una pared de acero. Entonces bajó de su trono.

Sousuke observó al rubio ante él, estaban los dos solos en la sala del trono, sin nadie que pudiera detenerlos, los ojos de Shinji había recuperado su fuego, estaba desarmado, vestido con la misma simple yukata de siempre pero no necesitaba más, se acercó a él observándolo desde arriba, cuando sus miradas chocaron casi fueron visibles las chispas que saltaron entre ellos, entonces las manos de Hirako tomaron las mejillas morenas de Aizen uniendo sus labios. La lengua del rubio recorrió la boca de su adversario sin dejar un solo recoveco por explorar, hasta que se quedó sin aire. Al separarse sus labios quedaron conectados por un hilo de saliva, mientras el sonido de los jadeos sorprendidos del moreno llenaban la habitación, su contacto visual no se había roto, pupilas plateadas contra castañas miel –Nunca seré tu títere Aizen, no huiré-

Las manos del moreno, que sonreía triunfante, recorrieron el pecho delgado de Shinji hasta llegar a su cintura. El cinturón de la yukata cayó al suelo seguido de la misma prenda blanca, la piel desnuda y pálida acusó la falta de ropa, pero pronto las manos de Sousuke se encargaron de encenderle con sus caricias atrevidas. Los dedos subieron por sus muslos lentamente hasta alcanzar las nalgas mientras besaba y lamía el cuello escuchando satisfecho, los ruiditos que Hirako pretendía acallar. Aunque él mismo Shinji no se quedó quieto, desabrochó el largo abrigo del moreno acariciando su pecho fuerte, para después bajarle lentamente los pantalones, que el mismo Aizen retiró del todo mostrando el miembro que se erguía dolorosamente.

Tomó a su antiguo capitán entre sus brazos besando y mordiendo sus pequeños pezones hasta dejarlos rojos, su cuerpo delgado y sensible fue recostado en el suelo mientras sus labios se unían en un frenético ir y venir, acomodándose abrió las piernas para rodear la cintura de Sousuke, antes de que se diera cuenta Shinji sintió los dedos largos de su ex teniente recorriendo su interior, estirándole por dentro, acariciándole con cadencia hasta que encontraron el pequeño botoncito que lo hizo gritar de placer. Cegado como nunca por las sensaciones, conservó la cordura suficiente como para deslizar el húmedo miembro entre sus dedos, esa vez no pensaba ser el dominado, se las ingenió para darle la vuelta a la situación, consiguiendo quedar encima del moreno que sin embargo no dejó de tocarle, pronto, cuando se consideró listo colocó ambas piernas a los lados de la cadera de Aizen y guió el pene de este hasta su entrada, sentándose lentamente sobre él hasta que lo notó completamente dentro.

Sousuke observó las acciones de Shinji con sorpresa, había esperado cualquier cosa menos esa, pero eso no quería decir que le disgustara. Cuando se acostumbró a la sensación que le llenaba movió las caderas lentamente sin poder contener los pequeños gemidos que escapaban por entre sus labios, con cada movimiento su próstata era fuertemente presionada por el grueso miembro de Aizen que le observaba con una sonrisa gimiendo suavemente cada vez que sentía su pene entrar y salir del estrecho interior de Hirako. La cara del rubio, que apretaba fuertemente los dientes, estaba enrojecida por el esfuerzo, mientras sus manos se apoyaban en el pecho moreno para ayudarle a mover su cuerpo. Sus movimientos se intensificaron a la par que sus exclamaciones de placer cuando los dedos de Sousuke se deslizaron por su erección humedeciéndose por el líquido preseminal, el pene de Shinji estaba muy hinchando, Aizen sabía que le quedaba poco antes de acabar, pero él mismo no podría aguantar demasiado, sobre todo si Hirako seguía apretando el ano rítmicamente.

Aquel era otro tipo de batalla física, y ninguno quería perder. Masturbó a Hirako con más fuerza, intentando hacerle terminar lo más rápido posible, el propio vizard aceleró los movimientos de sus caderas hasta hacerlos erráticos. Se corrió con un fuerte gemido llenando el interior del rubio con su abundante semen caliente, algo enfadado levantó a Shinji saliendo de él con fuerza, después lo sostuvo contra su pecho y terminó de frotar su pene hasta que su semilla le llenó la mano.

Sus cuerpos agotados descansaron uno contra el otro, Aizen no podía negar que las acciones de Shinji le habían tomado de improviso, aunque no estaba molesto, después de todo no se había equivocado con él. Acarició el cuello sudoroso del rubio retirando los mechones húmedos que se pegaban a este, después besó profundamente a Hirako notando cómo este le correspondía con suavidad, estaba completamente agotado. No era amor, ni siquiera era cariño, eso lo tenía muy claro Sousuke, no era estúpido y sabía que probablemente Hirako fuera el único capaz de negarle algo, pero tampoco era exactamente odio, era algo a medio camino, algo que le gustaba. Porque él no necesitaba amor, ni cariño, solo necesitaba a alguien que diera interés a su vida. Respiraba lentamente, había recuperado el aliento y ahora se planteaba la magnitud de sus propias acciones, sonrió quedamente, por un momento había dominado al hombre más poderoso del mundo, a su mayor enemigo y eso le hacía feliz, o al menos, todo lo feliz que podía llegar a ser.

Poco a poco Shinji se fue durmiendo en brazos de Aizen que le abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo sonriendo complacido sabiendo que por esa vez, no le importaba quemarse.

_Esa última frase es referencia a la última frase de 'I Will Not Bow' así que si no lo habéis leído no entenderéis ni papa de lo que quiero decir. _

_Bueno, pasando a la explicación de la mayor parte del fic, el sexo se interpreta como un modo de batalla, como una forma de vencer al otro, por eso Shinji, cuando recupera las ganas de luchar, que no es lo mismo que recuperar la esperanza de ser libre pues sabe que eso no lo va a tener nunca (podría tenerlo si Aizen muriera, pero es inmortal) mantiene relaciones sexuales voluntariamente con Sousuke, es su forma de decirle, "puede que no pueda escapar de ti, pero no me vas a romper" que es básicamente lo que quería expresar en estos dos fics, ambos van sobre el coraje de Hirako._

_Respecto al título, tiene doble sentido, el primero y más obvio, se refiere a ambos protagonistas, a cómo se encuentran después del sexo y el segundo está más bien referido a Shinji, a la forma en que domina el contacto que tiene Aizen y él, de esa forma 'Quitar el aliento' es un metáfora de 'vencer'_

_Bien, espero que haya quedado todo claro y os haya gustado._

_Va dedicado a HelloMello que pidió yaoi, espero que te haya gustado._

_Recordad dejar reviews, y cuidaos mucho._

_Hasta la próxima,_

_Au revóir~ _


End file.
